His Wish
by Chew Chew
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the demon lord who has a human as his mate. He protects his land and keep peace with humans until one day...SessRin romance in the air... PS: Not sequel to any fics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : A Sess/Rin romance , perhaps a little angst . In this story , InuYasha and his party are in search of the Shikon pieces , but they have not meet Sesshoumaru . Sesshoumaru has children in this story and Rin is a human who has stopped aging when she was 16 .

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha and some of the characters, but I would love it very much if I can have them.

Brief Summary : Sesshoumaru is a cruel , cold-blooded demon lord who has destroyed a huge castle and killed many people in one night ( Normally he wouldn't do that ) . The reason to kill and destroy is because he wants revenge .

**HIS WISH**

Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty **

His long silver hair swayed in the air as a gust of wind brushed pass him , Sesshoumaru stared at the burning castle before him , his golden eyes held no emotion at all when he heard those humans screaming in pain . Those humans had took away what he valued the most , and now , he would take away their life . It was his revenge .

" Jaken , make sure none of them stay alive , not even a babe ." he ordered , turning away from the scene .

" Yes , master ." the toad demon replied , bowing deeply as his master walked away . When he was sure his master , Sesshoumaru was no longer there , he lifted his head and sighed . He had knew that his master was a cruel , cold-blooded demon , but since the incident happened few months ago , he had became crueler and much more colder .

Jaken looked at the huge castle being consumed by roaring fire , and covered his nose with his sleeve when he smelled the scent of burning corps . He pitied those humans who had angered his master , but they deserved it because they had took something very important from his lord . When he heard people screamed for help , his heart softened . _Better put them out of their misery , let them die quickly ._

When he raised his Staff of Head and was about to set more fire onto the castle , a cold voice stopped him .

" What do you think you are doing , Jaken ? If you set more fire , those creature will die quickly . No , let them suffer ."

Jaken looked at the young demon standing behind him , it was his master's son , Shura . He gulped when Shura glared at him with his cold golden eyes , as if he was daring him to defy his order . Young master Shura was the exact replica of his master Sesshoumaru , with long silver hair tied up in a pony tail , two purple strips on both his cheek bones , and the blue crescent moon on his forehead , even their attitude and behavior were the same although he was only a 12-year-old boy . Lowering his Staff of Head , Jaken sighed again and could not do anything but listen to their scream .

Touching the red string which tied his silver hair into a pony tail , Shura narrowed his golden eyes and clenched his fist as he watched the castle being burned down . Those lowly humans deserved no mercy , or sympathy from him . They were destined to suffer and die the moment they took away that something important from his father and him . At first , he had wanted to torture them by using his poison , but his father told him that those humans were too tainted to be touched , and his father wanted no human scents or blood on his body . Then he decided to use the hell fire from Jaken's weapon to let them had a taste of hell .

" Kill anyone who is still breathing . See to it , or you will die ." Shura ordered and walked away to the direction where Sesshoumaru took earlier .

Jaken bowed and sighed , again . _Like father , like son . _

A FEW DAYS LATER

The castle had burned down to the ground , the villagers had helped to search for any survivor but found none , all the people , men , women and children had died in the fire . Rumor said that the lord of the castle had angered some powerful demon , and the demon had had his revenge by killing all the people in the castle .

" Huh….we are lucky to be spared……" one of the villagers said .

" Who knows ? Maybe that demon will come back to kill us !" another said .

" Yeah , you are right . Perhaps I should just leave this village ."

From afar , a group of people watched the scene with sympathy in their eyes . The monk who was holding a steel staff said a prayer to those people who had died in the fire , the two women and the small demon child each clapped their hands together to pray also , but the man in red robe , with doggy ears atop his head did nothing but looked at the scene with a bored expression in his face .

" InuYasha ! Can't you show a bit of respect and say some prayer ?" the small fox demon who had a bushy brown tail , Shippo said and jumped onto the man's shoulder , pulling on the man's silver hair .

" Keh ! Why should I ? It is none of my business and not my fault ." InuYasha said , his golden eyes glared at the fox demon who was pulling his hair .

" But it is so horrible , to think that all people in the castle is dead , not even children are spared ." the woman with a huge weapon on her back , Sango said , the demon cat with two tail at her feet , Kirara meowed in response .

" I wonder who did it …could it be demon who had Shikon pieces ?" the monk in black and purple robe , Miroku said .

" Hmm..but I feel nothing here . I don't think the demon has Shikon shard ." said the woman wearing a white blouse and a green mini skirt , Kagome , a woman who came from the future .

InuYasha , a half demon half human , or known as half-breed took in the scene before him . He had saw this kind of damage before , but could not remember when and who did it . He took a sniff at the air and found some demon scent lingering at the air , and the scent smelled familiar also . Anyway , it was not his duty to see who destroyed the castle or killed the people , his duty was to collect the Shikon Jewel that had been broken into pieces before it fell into bad hands . If Kagome , the priestess from the future who could sense the presence of the Shikon shard , could not detect any Shikon shard in this village , he found no reason to stay in here for long .

" If there is no Shikon shard here , then I suggest we go ." InuYasha said , picking up Shippo from his shoulder and throwing him to the back . His partners seemed to agree to him and started to leave the place , but a man covered in a black cloak came rushing to them and blocked their way . InuYasha growled , but Kagome put her hand on his arm to calm him .

" If I'm not wrong , you are InuYasha , are you not ?" the man said .

" …How do you know it is me ? Who are you ?" InuYasha said , glaring at the guy who smelled of rotten meat .

The man looked from left to right , when he found no one was watching , he said , " This place is not a right place to talk to you , come , follow me . It is something to do with the castle ."

Everyone except InuYasha looked surprise and was eager to know what the man wanted to say . When InuYasha refused to follow the man , Kagome had to pull him along with her , knowing that he would not resist her .

" Please , InuYasha . let us hear what he has to say before we decide to do anything ." Kagome said , looking into his golden eyes with her quivering black eyes .

" ……Keh ! Fine !" InuYasha said , blushing when Kagome took his hand into hers .

IN THE DEMON'S LAIR

Sesshoumaru listened to Jaken as he informed him about the priest who had escaped from the castle along with something that belonged to him . He tightened his fist and glared at Jaken , the two purple stripes on both his cheek bones turned into red color , and the blue crescent moon on his forehead seemed to be turning into a darker color as his anger rose within his body . _No one from that castle is going to be alive ! _

" Track the human down , kill him and take back my thing ." he ordered and watched as Jaken bowed before he left the chamber . Sesshoumaru took a breath and forced himself to calm down when he detected the scent of his daughters outside his chamber . After he cooled himself , he called for them to enter .

Two little girls who had the same face came into room with a bunch of flowers in each hands . They had the same long silver hair like their father , Sesshoumaru , the same golden eyes , the same pointed ears , and the same blue crescent moon on their forehead . Except that he had purple strips on his cheek bones and hands , and they did not have it . The two 5-year-old girls , Aya and Maya looked at their father with adoration in their eyes before saying together ,

" Father , we have picked some flowers for mother . Do you think she will be happy about it ?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his half-breed daughters with a softer expression on his face . Although Aya and Maya were half-breed , he still felt proud to call them his children because they had proven themselves to be powerful even though they were still very young . Not only that , they were also their mother's daughters . Like their mother , Aya and Maya were also sweet and caring _when they wanted to be_ .

When his daughters came to his sides and tugged on his sleeves , he smiled faintly and nodded his head , patting their silver hair while saying .

" Ahh , your mother will feel happy to have you pick up flowers for her ." he said , and watched as they placed the bunch of flowers on the floor beside the futon . Sesshoumaru lost his faint smile when he looked at the woman laying on the futon .

" Ahh , she will be happy ……." He repeated himself .

Shura , who had been standing by the door had heard everything his father said . His own anger rose in his body when he heard Jaken said that the priest had ran away with the thing that belonged to his father . He would get the thing back , even though his father had not tell him to do so . Shura stared at his half sisters , Aya and Maya . He and the twin girls shared the same father but different mother , however , he did not despise them for being half-breeds because they were the daughters of the woman he respected and the woman he called " Mother " . His gaze turned to look at the woman laying on the futon and his eyes immediately filled with fire . _I will kill the man , I will ! _

Unknowingly to him , his sisters were looking at him with the same idea in their mind .

Kill !

IN A SMALL HUT IN THE FOREST

InuYasha and his partners stared at the man as he removed the cloak , their eyes widened when they saw the terrible burn on his body . The skin on the man's face had melted and joined with his neck , his eyes had bulged out from its socket , his nose was completely gone and so was his lips . His arms and legs were also burned badly , some of his fingers were even missing .

" My name is Junga . I serve in the castle as a priest ." the man said , wincing in pain as he talked .

" What happened to the castle ? Why was it being attacked ?" Miroku asked .

" It is the white demon's revenge ." the man said .

" The white demon ?"

" He is a very powerful demon . Our lord was afraid of him and had ordered his soldiers to find and attack his lair ." Junga said . " But every time when the soldiers go into the forest at the west , none of them return alive ."

" But your lord still manage to find his lair , is that why the demon attacked ?"

" No , we did not manage to find it ." Junga said , holding something covered with cloth in his burned hands . His fingers slowly uncovered the thing , and when it was revealed , everyone except InuYasha stared in awe at the thing the man was holding . It was a hair ornament made in silver with ruby crystal in a shape of a flower hanging at the end .

" Wow ! That thing sure is expensive !" Shippo said .

" But how does it relates to the attack on the castle ?" Kagome asked .

" My lord was unable to find the demon's lair , but he found the demon's mate ."

" ……What had the lord did to her ?"

" My lord killed her , and the babes in her stomach ." Junga replied .

Kagome gasped when she heard he said that . No wonder the demon had wanted revenge on the lord . _Wait , he said babes . _

" Babes ? How did you know the demoness was carrying babes ?" Kagome asked , but she dreaded for the answer .

" My lord cut open her stomach ……and the woman is not a demon , she is a human ."

InuYasha stood up to his feet and glared at the priest . He had actually thought to help the poor man out of his misery , but when he heard what had the foolish lord had did to the woman , he remembered the way those human treated him and his mother in the past as if they were some diseased creature , and he just could not hold his anger .

" Then your lord deserve to be killed ! Perhaps you should be killed too !" he roared .

Kagome and the others did not tell InuYasha to calm down because they also though what they had done to the woman was cruel . Kagome looked at the hair ornament in the man's hands and realized then it belonged to the woman , the stupid lord had probably stole it from her after she was killed . She was shocked when the man cried .

" I know ! I know I deserve to die the moment my lord killed that young girl ! I tried to stop him , but I couldn't ! I still remember how afraid the girl looked when she was captured , and how she begged to not hurt her babes …! AHHHHHHHHH !" Junga said , holding the thing to his chest as he cried .

InuYasha looked away in anger , deciding not to do anything about it . Then he detected something in the air . It was the scent he smelled at the castle ground . He turned to look at the silver hair ornament in the priest hands , frowning when he detected a familiar energy from it . _That demon had probably transfer some of his energy into the thing , that is why he is able to track us down ._

" I think the white demon is coming to get what belongs to him ." InuYasha said and pulled out his sword , Tetsainga as he sensed the demon coming nearer . He did not want to fight with the demon , but when he sensed the killing intention in the demon's aura , he had no choice but to draw his sword . His partners all stood behind him when they also sensed the power coming towards them . They jumped when the wall of the hut was broken down in a single attack .

InuYasha glared at the person who attacked them with no reason . When he saw the face of the attacker , his eyes widened in shock . Long silver hair , purple strips on his cheek bones and hands , golden eyes and the blue crescent moon on his forehead . It was his half brother , Sesshoumaru !

" Sesshoumaru ! What the hell you think you are doing !"

Shura glared at the half-breed who dare to speak his father's name in such a vulgar manner . Although he did not know who the half-breed was , but one look at his silver hair and his doggy ears were enough to know he was the same type of demon as him , the White Dog . When Shura looked pass the breed and saw a covering figure at the corner of the hut , he growled .

" If you do not wish to die , breed . Give me that man over there ." he warned .

BACK TO THE DEMON"S LAIR

Sesshoumaru took a sniff of the air , noticing that all three of his children were out . No doubt they had ran off to kill the priest that had escaped from the fire . Walking away from the window , he sat beside the futon and looked at his mate , Rin as she laid there without moving , as if she was dead . But she did not look dead , her long raven hair was spread around the pillow , her cheeks still held the rosy pink color , and her lips were still ruby red . Only her skin had became paler , and her amber eyes were closed . She looked more like sleeping than dead .

His hand reached out to touch her cold cheek . She was killed a few months ago when she went out of his lair to have a walk , but luckily he had the sword , Tenseiga to revive her . His hand went to rest on her flat stomach that still carried his pups a few months ago . His eyes narrowed when he recalled the day he found her laying dead in a pool of blood , her stomach was being cut open , and his pups , two male pups had yet to complete formed themselves were laying dead a few feet away from his mate , not even his Tenseiga was able to revive them .

Although Rin was revived , but she never wake up . Sesshoumaru picked Rin's limp body from the futon and into his arms , burying his face into her neck to inhale her scent . He wanted her to wake up , to look at him with her amber eyes , to smile at him , to hear her laughers and to hear her said that she loved him .

" Rin……"

A/N : Okay, this story was done before Immortality, I just forgot to post it. That's chapter one and I might not update this story any sooner so please bear with me. I know this is very sad and I'm sorry but I have to do that to Rin , I have to kill her . But don't worry , she is revived by Sesshoumaru . This first few chapters are actually about Sesshoumaru's revenge , and then only I will write about how he met Rin . To avoid confusion , I will introduce the characters briefly .

**Sesshoumaru**

The demon lord who lives in lair at the western forest which he has set up a barrier to avoid having people invade his territory .

**Rin ( 16 )**

Sesshoumaru's life mate . She has stopped to age when she mates with Sesshoumaru . She is also a princess from a nearby castle . ( not the castle that is burned )

**Shura ( 12 )**

Sesshoumaru's son , but his mother is not Rin . He looks exactly like Sesshoumaru , except that he doesn't have the fur drape on his shoulder .

**Aya and Maya ( 5 )**

They are Sesshoumaru and Rin's half-breed daughters . They also look like Sesshoumaru except more feminine and have no strips on their body . Though they are young , they are actually very fierce , but pretend to be sweet .

Well , that's all for now . Please review and tell me anything . Till next time , Ja .

v (- - ) v


	2. Chapter 2

**HIS WISH**

Chapter 2

**Unexpected Encounter **

InuYasha glared at the demon child who looked so much like his half-brother Sesshoumaru but smelled different. He had at first though that the White demon was Sesshoumaru, but when he remembered how much his brother hated humans, so he discarded the thought and assumed that the child was only a look-alike.

"A child at your age should be playing around with the others, not tainting their hands with bloods. Go home, brat." InuYasha said, pointing his sword at the demon's direction.

"Hmph, perhaps it is you who should go back to where you belong and stop messing with other people's business, pea-brain." Shura spoke back, raising his sharp claws and making cracking sounds with his fingers, ready to charge.

"And I will spare you a life if you give me that human priest." Shura said again, thinking that perhaps his father would not be pleased if he smelled blood on his body. His golden eyes turned to glare at the priest who had escaped from the castle and his eyes became bloody red when he smelled his mother's blood on the man. _He is one of the bastards who killed her…_

InuYasha stiffed when he saw the color of the demon's eyes. Blood red. When a demon went into rage, it would do anything to get what it wanted without giving a damn that was kin or foe. Holding Tetsainga with both his hands, InuYasha stood his ground and yelled.

"Miroku, get them and get out of here as far as you could! I'll handle this myself."

The monk Miroku nodded his head and led his partners to the safety, knowing that InuYasha would keep his promise. He had sensed the young demon's energy and knew without a doubt that as a human, he would never win even if he had a Wind Tunnel on his right hand.

"Come on, Sango, Lady Kagome and Shippo. We must leave this place at once so that InuYasha could concentrate in his fight." Miroku said, leading them out from the front door before he pulled the shivering priest Junga from the floor.

"Maybe I should stay to help him…" The demon hunter Sango said, carrying her huge bone weapon while her pet, Kirara transformed itself from a small kitten into a huge demon cat.

"It is no use. That demon is the White Demon's son. He is as powerful as his father and humans can never hurt him. It is best we go before his father arrives…" Junga said and ran ahead from the others. As he had predicted, the demon had came to kill him for what he had done to the woman. They had known that he was the one who killed the woman and not the guards or the lord!

The priestess and the fox demon, Kagome and Shippo looked at each other before they decided to follow the old priest. The both of them trusted InuYasha a lot and hoped he would end the battle without getting hurt.

"Let's go, everyone. There is a temple at the hill top, and we can wait for InuYasha there." Kagome said, carrying Shippo in her arms and ran from the battle field.

InuYasha waited until he could no longer smelled his partners' scents before he paid his full attention in the battle. He could see that the young demon carried no weapons with him, so he assumed that the demon would fight with his claws. Although the demon was young, he could sense that he was not a person to mess with unless he was forced to. _And now I'm force to deal with this Sesshoumaru look-alike…_

"I know you want to kill that old man, but he already regrets his action. Just forgive him and I'll tell him to return whatever he has taken from you."

Shura snickered at the way the half-breed said. That half-breed was a fool to let the man escaped from him, but then again, perhaps it was a good idea since that man was not here and the strongest of the group was here with him. A few moment ago before he reached this hut, he had caught his sisters' scents; perhaps they were hiding somewhere to wait for the right time to strike. _When Aya and Maya get angry…_

Shura shuddered at the though and hoped that his sisters would not spill too much blood on themselves like the last time.

"You are a fool, pea-brain. Die."

THE TEMPLE AT THE HILL TOP

Kagome and the others reached the temple as quickly as possible, and Miroku used his power to create a barrier around them. After that, they went into the temple and stared at the big Buddha statue at the middle of the temple. Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms and examined the statue, touching here and there.

"Why is the statue on the floor and not on the seat?" Shippo asked, looking at Miroku who was also examining it.

"…Someone has moved it here…" Miroku said, his eyes widened in alert and quickly looked around him. Although he had put up a barrier to block any demons from coming in, he could still feel something evil lurking inside the temple.

_CRACKKK…! _

"Who is that!" Sango asked, holding out her weapon and ready to strike if something was wrong. She motioned Kagome and Shippo to stay behind her while Kirara went towards the sound to check it out.

"AHHHHHH! DEMON!" Two screams could be heard from where Kirara had gone and Sango quickly ran towards the scream, pulling her sword out for protection. But her eyes widened when she saw what was happening. Kagome and Shippo quickly followed behind her to see what was happening as well while Junga hid behind the Buddha statue, trembling in fear.

Two little girls who were not older than five years old cowered at the corner of the room while their wide amber eyes stared at Kirara with fear. Kagome did not understand why such young children would be in the broken temple with no adults with them. By looking at their dirty gray kimono, she assumed they were orphans who had no place to call home and that were why they were in the temple.

"Kirara, stay back, you are frightening the girls." Sango said, stroking the demon cat's fur and smiled when the cat resumed to its small form. She let her pet ran up to her shoulder while eyeing the two girls, obviously an identical twins since they had the same face and smiled at them before placing her hands on their black hair, as if trying to assure them that everything was fine.

Kagome watched as the girls stood out from the corner and gasped when they revealed themselves. The girls were adorable! Although they looked dirty with their gray kimono and unruly black hair, but it was obvious to see their wide innocent amber eyes, small nose and pouting lips behind the dirt.

"Please don't be afraid of us, we are not here to harm you. Is this place…your home?" Kagome asked, kneeling down in front the girls so they could see each other eye to eye. Her heart ached when one of the girls nodded their head in silence and stared at her with those pitiful eyes. _Oh poor baby…_

"My name is Kagome, she is Sango and her pet Kirara, he is Shippo and the monk over there is Miroku." Kagome said again, gestured her hands at everyone when she introduced them to the girls. She did not bother to introduce Junga because he would not be with them for long. She watched as the girls gave each other a nod before saying out together.

"I'm Aya." The girl on the right said.

"I'm Maya." The girl on the left said.

The two little girls gave each of them a smile, but in their mind, they were plotting something evil. Their amber eyes turned to gaze at the priest who was hiding behind a statue with anger in their heart. _Kill. _

Sango returned to the center of the temple when she detected no more danger that could threaten their life. Shippo and Miroku were standing at the entrance of the temple, waiting for InuYasha to arrive while Kagome was tending to the girls.

"Our parents were killed by bandits. We are spared because we pretended to be dead." Aya and Maya said together, eyeing the woman before them with fake innocent. They could sense that she was a priestess with powerful energy, and felt lucky that tonight was a full moon; the night when they would turn into humans like their mother.

"Do you want to stay in the village again? I can arrange that for you girls." Miroku said from afar when he overheard their conversation. When the girls stared at him with their so innocent eyes, he blushed for an unknown reason.

"…What are you doing, Miroku?" Shippo asked and backed away from the perverted monk while Sango was glaring at Miroku with fire in her eyes. The girls decided to play another game when they saw their reaction.

"But the White Demon is there, killing and burning every village to find something that belongs to him. Isn't it?" The girls said again with their gaze on the priest who had stiffed at the mention of the White demon.

"How do you know that? Did you witness that?" Sango asked, sitting down on the ground with Kirara on her lap.

"…We heard that from the villagers and we don't think we should go to the village." Aya and Maya said, walking towards Junga who was still hiding behind the statue and asked.

"You are from the castle? Did you escape? Is that why you are burned so badly?"

Junga jumped away from the girls when he saw their face. They looked strangely familiar to him but he could not remember when had he met them before, and he also did not understand why they gave him a feeling of fear.

"Yes…yes. I'm the high priest of the castle that was burned down recently. Have we met?" Junga asked, pressing his left hand on the pocket that hid the expensive jewel that could allow him to have a life of luxury and wondered why he was doing that.

Aya and Maya stared at the hand that was pressing against a slight bulge on his chest and smiled. They had found it; they had found their mother's treasure. Silently slipping their hands into their kimono sleeves, the girls held onto their hidden weapon and said.

"We're sure we have never met, but we think…you have met our mother before."

"Your mother…?" Junga whispered and searched his mind for the familiar face. When he remembered the face, his eyes widened in fear and started to back away from the girls.

"Yes, our mother, The Lady of Western Land." With that, the girls took out their weapons, two short lances and trusted them into the priest's neck, shocking everyone in the temple.

"AYA! MAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome screamed and watched with horror as the girls twitched the two lances, beheading Junga and let his head dropped onto the ground with a thud. Then one of them put her hand into the dead man's robe to take out the expensive hair ornament before pushing the headless body to aside with a careless push.

"Heh…? This thing actually sparks." Aya said, holing the treasure high above her head to study it.

"Be careful not to stain it with blood. Father hates that." Maya warned and wiped her bloody hands onto her dirty kimono.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were watching the scene with shock and unbelief in their eyes. They could not believe that the girls had actually killed someone in cold blood and they even acted as if it was not a big deal to kill at such tender age. They watched as the girls chattered to each other as if nothing had happened at all, and Shippo was the first one to make a move.

"Who…who are you?" He yelled and jumped into Kagome's arms when the girls turned to stare at him with their eyes. The girls were indeed humans, but they gave out an aura that belonged to demons only. Shippo freaked out even more when the girls smiled at them before saying together.

"We are Aya and Maya, the daughters of the Lord of Western Land who is also known as the White Demon. Nice meeting the all of you." The girls gave a nod before turning to walk away from the gang. Their duty was done and it was pointless to kill innocent people for nothing.

BACK TO THE HUT

InuYasha wiped away the blood on his left cheek with the back of his hand and winched when he touched the injury inflicted by the young demon he was fighting with. He glared at the young demon that was leaning against a tree and yelled out loud.

"Come here and fight like a man, coward!"

When the young demon still refused to move a muscle, InuYasha then charged towards him with Tetsainga in his full speed but he cursed when his attack missed the boy and hit the tree instead. The boy had disappeared again, along with his scent. He was not a strong opponent to fight with, but his skill of disappearing and appearing out from no where made the battle harder as it seemed.

"I'm here, pea-brain." Shura said and used his claws to strike the half-breed from the right side and push him into a nearby tree, causing the sword to drop onto the ground and reversed to its original form. He frowned when he failed to spill the half-breed's blood, and realized that his speed was leveling up, that was why he failed. _No fun at all…_

InuYasha stared at the sword on the ground, wanting to pick it up but found no chance to do so. Although he had successfully evaded his attack, it still took him a lot of energy to do so. He made a cracking sound with his claws and growled, ready to attack without the sword but…

_InuYasha! _

Human blood. InuYasha stiffed when he detected the scent of human blood in the air, and there was no one else in the forest other than his gang. He looked at the young demon that had also detected the scent and when the boy smiled, he knew then he had been duped.

"You bastard! What had your partners done to my partners?" InuYasha yelled and demanded an answer. But when the boy just shrugged, he knew he could no longer stay in this place with him. Without picking up his sword, InuYasha dashed away from the boy and towards the place where his partners were.

Shura sighed when his opponent ran away. His nose took in the scent of human blood and knew his sisters had completed their duties. They always had ways to do what they were supposed to do even though when they transformed into humans. _Duh, they are as wicked as a fox and as cruel as…as…Father? _

"Hmm…Father is cruel, but Mother is as kind as an angel." Shura said to himself but shook his head to dismiss such talk. It was not the time for relaxing because that half-breed was heading towards Aya and Maya. He had to hurry before that half-breed really killed them in anger.

Before he left, Shura stopped to look at the sword lying on the ground. It seemed that the half-breed had left it here in a rush, and he wondered if he should take it or not.

"Weird. This sword actually looks like the one I saw in the scroll…" Shura said to himself. When he tried to pick it up with his hand, a barrier appeared around it and burned his hand when he touched it.

"Shit! This is indeed Tetsainga!"

THE DEMON"S LAIR

Sesshoumaru sat up beside Rin when a gust of wind blew into the chamber through the window of the chamber. His golden eyes narrowed when he detected an unwelcoming scent in the wind mixed with his children's. Standing up from where he sat, he called for Jaken who appeared a moment later in the chamber.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken said and puffed for having run so fast to reach his lord's chamber.

"Watch Rin while I'm away." Sesshoumaru ordered, taking his weapons Tenseiga and Tokijin from the nearby table after he donned his chest armor. Walking towards the door, he said again before leaving for his pups.

"If Rin is hurt, I'll kill you."

THE TEMPLE

Aya and Maya stopped at their tracks when they heard someone coming towards their direction. They knew it could not be their brother because he would never run in such loud and heavy steps. In fact, instead of running, their brother Shura would prefer to fly.

"IRON CLAWS!"

Both Aya and Maya jumped back in time to evade the attack or they would be dead. Turning up to glare at the attacker, both girls was a little surprise to see it was a half-breed, and a half White Dog as well judging from the color of his eyes and hair.

InuYasha had almost regretted his action when he realized the enemies were only two little girls. His golden eyes turned to look at his partners who had gathered at the entrance and gave a sigh of relief when he found they were safe. He took a sniff and noticed that it was the old priest that had been killed; apparently being killed by the two girls who were looking at him.

"Children again…? You think it is fun to kill, huh?" InuYasha said, growling at the girls when they turned to look away from him with an 'hmph'. He did not know who they were, but judging from their scent, he knew they were half-breeds.

"InuYasha…they said they are the White Demon's daughters…" Kagome said from behind and her eyes saddened when she recalled how the girls had killed a man in an almost inhuman way.

InuYasha could detected the scent of fresh blood that still lingered at their hands, knowing that he must do it in case the girls repeated their acts again even though he would regret it for his whole life. He must kill them.

"Your mind and heart are corrupted, and I must put a stop to it." InuYasha whispered and poised his claws, ready to kill the girls. He watched as the girls backed away from him but it was useless.

"I'll kill you if you strike them, InuYasha."

A cold voice filled the air and stopped InuYasha from attacking the girls. This voice, this feeling, this scent. Looking up at the air, his eyes widened when he saw who that was.

"Sesshoumaru…!"

A/N: Yahaha, chapter 2 is finally done. (Do a dance in circle.) Sorry for waiting so long, and I'm sorry to say that you have to wait again for chapter 3 to post because I'm going to travel in Korea soon. I'll update my stories as soon as possible, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIS WISH**

Chapter 3

**The Dream **

Sesshoumaru landed between his half brother InuYasha and his daughters before drawing his Tokijin out to point it at InuYasha who had backed off a few steps from him. He did not even look down when his daughters came to hug him on each of his legs, knowing that they were safe was enough for him.

"InuYasha, since when you have become so low…to want to kill children like them?" Sesshoumaru spoke, his golden eyes revealed nothing as he stared coldly at the half-breed before him.

"…No wonder they kill at such young age. You being their father explain everything, killer." InuYasha said back, but was a little shock to realize the girls were his nieces and no doubt the young demon that fought with him earlier was his nephew. Luckily he did not kill them, or else…

His eyes widened when another thought hit him. The girls were half-breeds, and that meant Sesshoumaru, the human and half-breed hater had taken a human as his mate. Apparently she was killed as the priest had told them, so that was why the entire castle was burned down and everyone within the castle was annihilated. He had known Sesshoumaru and his way of cruelty from a very young age because he had witnessed his brother killing the entire family members of an enemy of his; women and children alike had died under his claws.

"You are as cold-blooded as usual, bastard."

"And you are a fool as always, brainless breed."

Aya and Maya stared at the two adults as they exchanged words of insult as if they had known each other for a very long time. If the half-breed was related to their father, they wondered why he had never mentioned of him at all. Knowing that their father was not about to start a fight and the half-breed was not going to hurt them anymore, the girls let go of their father and went towards the half-breed to stare at him curiously.

"Heh…? You are a half-breed like us."

"What is your relation to our father?"

Sesshoumaru sighed when his daughters' curiosity took over the pregnant situation, and placed his sword down to look at his son Shura who was hiding behind a tree holding something long wrapped in a cloth.

InuYasha ignored the girls who was bombing him with tons of questions and turned to glare at the boy because he was holding his sword Tetsainga by the smell of it.

"Hey, return me my Tetsainga! And Sesshoumaru don't you dare to steal it away from me again!" InuYasha yelled and stalked towards the boy, but stopped when the girls stepped in front of him.

"How dare you speak so rudely to Father! Apologize now!" The girls yelled at InuYasha and glared at him with their amber eyes. Sesshoumaru and Shura who was standing aside did not stop the girls because they knew what would happen if they stopped them; tons of questions from them.

"Well, the two of you shouldn't be so rude to your own uncle as well!" InuYasha said and folded his arms across his chest, glaring back at the girls.

One seconds…

Two seconds…

"UNCLE?"

Everyone yelled and seemed to be shock except for Sesshoumaru and Shura while InuYasha was covering his ears with his hands. The two girls stood back from InuYasha and went towards their father, tugging onto his pants, demanding an answer from him. But when Sesshoumaru said nothing but remained quiet, the girls turned to Shura.

"Ahh…I guess he is our uncle, how ironic." Shura said, shaking his head slightly when he looked at his so-called uncle. He had known he had an uncle since he was young and had fascinated about him, but he never knew…

"You mean this no brain of a half-breed is our kin!" The girls said together, still holding onto their father's pants.

While the children were babbling, Sesshoumaru looked at the wrapped sword in Shura arms and then at InuYasha. He had once wanted the sword to himself, but after Tenseiga had proven its worth, he no longer wanted Tetsainga. In fact, he also had Tokijin as a weapon as well.

"Give Tetsainga back to him, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru ordered and watched as his son tossed the sword at InuYasha. After that, he gathered his daughters in his arms before taking flight into the night sky with everyone watching, and Shura was following him close from behind.

Kagome watched as the demons and the girls left before hurrying to InuYasha's side. Her eyes roamed his body, checking for any injuries that needed immediate medication. But except for some bruises on his face, he was well.

"You never tell us you have a brother." She said and turned to stare at the night sky. She was shocked when he said he was the girls' uncle, and that meant the girls were half-breed as well. Her eyes saddened when she recalled the kill again.

"What happened, Kagome?" InuYasha asked when she paled in a sudden.

"Probably remembering how the girls have killed Junga in just once strike in the neck…it makes me want to puke with all those blood." Shippo answered for Kagome from her side and shuddered when he thought of their father Sesshoumaru who gave him creep the moment he descended from the sky.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" InuYasha asked again when he noticed that the both of them were absented.

"They are burying Junga at the back yard…" Kagome said.

"Ne, why did they want to kill everyone in the castle?" Shippo asked and jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder. He had overheard the girls' conversation with the priest and knew from their words that Junga was the one who killed the White Demon's mate.

"It's his way of revenge…Sesshoumaru's way."

THE DEMON'S LAIR

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me,_

_Your memory so clear_

Aya and Maya quickly ran towards their parents' chamber with all the speed they had, so eager to present the treasure they got back from the human and hoped that their mother would wake up from her deep sleep to smile at them again. They loved their mother very much, as much as they loved their father and brother. She was gentle, loving, caring and always smiling, and it made them wonder how such a kind warm-hearted woman would became the wife of the most cold-hearted demon.

"MOTHER!" The girls entered the chamber in such a rush that shocked Jaken who was guarding their mother.

"Lady Aya and Lady Maya! What are that you both are wearing?" Jaken scolded and stared at the dirty attires. But the girls ignored him and went to kneel beside the futon which their mother laid.

_Deep paint the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still my inspiration_

_Can it be…_

The both of them ad been so excited that they had forgotten to change their attires, and not to mention to clean the blood on their sleeves, all they cared about was to wake their mother up. Aya took out the silver hair ornament, which had been cleaned during their way home and placed it in their mother's hand.

"Mother, can you feel it? Can you feel the gift Father bought you? We have gotten it back from those evil men. Mother?" The girls said, wrapping their fingers around the hand that held the treasure. They stared and stared, as if waiting for their mother to open her eyes. But when there was no response, the girls began to shake their mother slightly.

_That you are mine_

_Forever loved_

_And you are watching over me _

_From up above _

"Mother, are you awake? Mother…?" The girls said again and hot tears began to fill their eyes, blurring their sight. They did not notice their father and brother who were standing by the door watching the whole scent, and they also did not realize they were crying until the tears dropped onto their mother's cheeks. Their hope vanished into thin air and they broke down to cry their heart out.

_Fly beyond to where you are beyond the distance star _

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile _

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_Oh breath away not far to where you are._

"Aya…Maya…" Shura whispered and gathered his sisters into his arms and let them buried their faces in his chest, not caring that his clothe was wetted with their tears. He too, had hoped that his mother Rin would wake up once the hair ornament was returned to her but now…

"Shura, bring your sisters back to their chamber. Jaken, brew some tea for them." Sesshoumaru ordered and watched as they leave the chamber with his emotionless golden eyes. When the door was closed and the people were gone, Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside Rin and touched her raven hair with great gentleness. Taking the silver ornament from her hand, he placed it at the side of the futon before lying down next to her.

_I just can see things_

_Hear inside my dream_

_And this is faith believing_

_That power can be seen _

He was depressed and disappointed when Rin showed no sign of awakening. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, his daughters' tears. He had wanted to comfort them when they broke down and cried, but there was nothing to say other than to put them to sleep and let them figure another way to wake her. _Sometimes hoping is better than giving up…_

_As my heart hold you _

_Just one beat away _

_I cherish all you gave me _

_Everyday_

Burying his face at the crook of her slender neck, Sesshoumaru inhale her flowery scent and felt his heart tightened when he detected no response. Normally if he did that, she would blush and push him away in shyness, but at the end she would still have her arms wrapped around his neck, eagerly waiting for his loving. She was not dead, she was only sleeping, a long deep slumber. He wondered if she was dreaming.

_Cause you are mine _

_Forever loved_

_Watching me, from up above_

_And I believe_

_That angel lives_

_And our love will live all eternity_

He closed his golden eyes, thinking that perhaps she was dreaming about her past. The past when she was still a normal human living as a princess in a small castle somewhere on his land, how she met him and how she almost got killed because of him.

_Fly beyond to where you are beyond the distance star _

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile _

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_Oh breath away not far to where you are _

He began to dream. Sesshoumaru could feel his mind swirling and swirling further away from the present and brought him back to the past when he was most happy, when she was still there to smile for him. His Rin, his precious Rin…

_And know you're there_

_Oh breath away not far from where you are._

A/N: I was crying when I typed this chapter, it is so sad. Actually I planned on having Rin awaken in this chapter but if I did that, I will be out of idea on what to write in next chapter. The song is a sad one as well. The lyric is not correct because I didn't follow the exact one. Heard of Josh Groban? This is one of his songs, and my favorite. Well, next chapter onwards will be the past when Rin meets Sess for the first time. So stay tune for "His Wish".


	4. Chapter 4

**HIS WISH **

Chapter 4

**The Past: The Encounter and the Start **

Rin watched as the children in her father's stronghold played at the sand field, chasing and hitting each other playfully. How she longed to step outside from where she was staying and played with all the children whom she knew was either her siblings or cousins, but all of that was impossible due to her sickness that had been plaguing her ever since she was born.

Turning away from the wooden window when her personal servant entered her chamber with the medicine, Rin's amber eyes wavered when she thought of drinking that awful thing again.

"Lady Rin, it is time to take the herb and this time you must finish it no matter what because the lord insists so." The servant Ryoko said as she placed the bowl of medicine on the floor beside the futon where her lady was sitting. As usual, her lady Rin looked as pale as a dead corpse and by the unusual movement on her chest while she breathed, she knew her lady was having difficulty in breathing again. Sitting down in front of her lady Rin, Ryoko took out a few plums from the sleeve of her kimono and placed it into her lady's open palms before smiling and whispering to her.

"I know the medicine tastes awful, so I have brought some of this to take away the aftertaste."

Rin nodded her head and gave her servant a smile before taking up the bowl of medicine and placed it at her lips, grimacing when the bitter liquids stung her tongue but she kept drinking until she finished all of that. After putting the empty bowl on the floor, she plopped the plums into her mouth and replaced the bitterness on her tongue with the sour taste. When her servant picked up the bowl and started to leave the chamber, Rin reached her hand out and grabbed onto her sleeve, giving her a nod and smile, as if she was saying "thank you".

Ryoko replied her lady's smile with a sad smile. It had been so long since she heard the soft voice of her lady Rin, ever since the death of the lady's mother, Lady Raira. Although Lady Raira was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but she was also the most vicious woman as well. The reason why Lady Rin had such a bad health was because of Lady Raira who had actually poisoned her very own new born daughter. Although Lady Rin had survived that poison, but her health had not been spared.

Six years ago when Lady Rin was only a ten-year-old girl, Lady Raira made her move again by trying to strangle the little girl to death in a garden when the lord was not around, and if not for a servant who accidentally stumbled into that place, her lady Rin would not be alive by now. Soon after that, Lady Raira had been confined in the cell and awaited for the lord to return from his journey and to decide what to do with the vicious Lady Raira.

When the news reached the lord, he had then returned to the palace immediately to see to his beloved daughter's welfare. He had reacted badly when he saw how pale his daughter looked and immediately ordered his samurai to behead his very own wife, in front of everyone, which included young Rin as well. Since the prosecution, young Rin had lost the ability of talking and walking. Many had said it was another side effect of the poison she consumed when she was a babe, but Ryoko knew it was only the wound in her heart that caused her to lose those abilities.

"I will come back in a while, my lady." Ryoko said before leaving the chamber to see to her other duties.

Rin watched as her servant left the chamber with loneliness in her amber eyes. She had wanted Ryoko to stay longer, to accompany her but it seemed that it was hard because she could not talk, she could not voice out loud to ask Ryoko to stay. Turning her gaze back to the window and staring at the clear blue sky above, she made a wish; to have someone by her side, forever, never leaving her. _Someone who will love me…_

SOMEWHERE

Shura watched the busy fort from the edge of a hill with curiosity in his golden eyes. Although he had no fondness for those filthy humans, but he always wondered how they could be so hardworking, so happy and filled with laugher almost everyday. A gust of wind blew past his body, causing his waist length silver hair to fly around him in the air, and he frowned when he detected a familiar annoying scent in the air as well; his father's most loyal follower, Jaken the toad demon.

"Young master Shura, you should not be hanging around those human's property so much! Your father would be angry at me for this!" Jaken, a greenish toad demon with huge bulging yellow eyes scolded as he waved his weapon, the Staff of Head atop his head.

Shura sighed as he turned away to ignore the annoying toad, knowing full well that the toad would definitely report something bad about him to his father, Lord Sesshoumaru again. Not that he cared much about his complain, but the fact that his father trusted a servant better than his very own son was total frustrated; _Perhaps I should kill the toad right here and bury him somewhere… _

"…and you even skip your training lesson! How could you do this, young master Shura! You are the heir to your father's title and you must be strong like your father!"

Scratching the blue crescent moon on his forehead with one of his claws in pure irritation, Shura wondered again if he should kill the toad or not. But if he did kill him, his father would not be happy about that because Jaken was quite useful to his father in getting information. _And I wonder how Father is able to stand his presence for hundreds of years… _

Jaken huffed and watched the young demon Shura took his advice carelessly. Although he was at the tender age of six, but he had already proved himself to be quite powerful like his father Lord Sesshoumaru even though sometimes he skipped his training lesson with the Generals.

Like father like son, Shura not only was the exact replica of Lord Sesshoumaru; with long silver hair, a pair of sharp golden eyes, two purple strips on both his cheek bones and wrists, he had also inherited one of his father's ability as well, the Poison Claws. However, young master Shura did not have the liking of wearing armors like Lord Sesshoumaru, and he also did not possess a tail like Lord Sesshoumaru as well. Other than that, he was another Sesshoumaru, another killer.

"You know how your father feels about humans, so I advice you not to go near them any more or else…" Jaken said but when he looked up, he found himself talking to thin air rather than to his young master. _Ahhhh! That brat! _

Shura smirked when he saw how annoyed Jaken had become from above the sky. He had known Jaken from ever since he was born, and knew what he was going to say next. _Always comparing me to Father… _

Turning his gaze from the toad demon to the fort not far away from him, an idea crossed his mind and he smirked again when he thought of doing that. Since he was so curious about the palace and those humans inside there, why couldn't he sneaked into the fort and satisfied his curiosity?

"Better than staying here watching Jaken…" With that, a flash of light surrounded his body and turn into a light ball before flying straight to the fort.

THE FORT

Rin opened her eyes when she heard something or rather someone landed onto the garden at the other side of her garden. It could not be the servants because her father had forbid everyone other than her, him and his personal gardener to enter that place. It also could not be his father because he was out hunting with his fellow warriors at this moment, or the gardener because he had taken a few days leave to return to his hometown.

Pushing herself up from her laying position, Rin stared hard at the closed window that blocked the view of the garden and the intruder, wondering who that might be. Since she could not speak, it also meant she could not alert the people either. She stiffed when the window moved and slowly opened itself to reveal the intruder. She had thought to find an assassin or a wayward servant, but what she had not thought was to find herself staring at a beautiful demon child with silver hair and a pair of golden eyes.

Shura landed in a garden with a careless thud, not caring if anyone found him at all. Looking around him, he was amazed to find a half dead garden covered with all type of flowers and tress that could be found in where he lived. Apparently, the owner of this garden had had traded with some demons living in the Western Forest for its seeds, or else he or she would never have those plants in here at all.

Sniffing the air with his nose, Shura could detect the scent of a lone human from the wooden quarters near the garden and from the scent of it; he also knew that human was a female. His pointed ears could also pick up the sound of children laughing and playing at the other side of the quarters, but he could not detect any sound at all from inside the quarters. It seemed to him that, whoever living in that quarters must have been confined due to some unknown reasons. _Could she be diseased?_

Deciding to check it out, Shura walked towards the quarters and the nearer he got, the smell of the flower got stronger as well. When he found a closed window by the wall, he placed his hands on that piece of wood and slowly pushed them apart. He had thought to find a diseased old woman, but what he had not thought was to find a young woman sitting upon a white futon looking as pale as a dead corpse. _She is dying…_

A/N: Oh man, I have to stop here because I'm mean. I spend months thinking of this chapter and the next chapter. Anyway, I had said I would not update this story until I finished with "Pure Flower" but since you guys are demanding it, I'll try my very best to update all and hopefully all can be done in the same time.

Sesshoumaru won't appear until later chapter, because things are moving so fast and I just want to slow it down a bit. Plus, many had asked about Shura's mother in this story and all I can say is…**secret. **You guys might hate me if I reveal that. Till next time, ja.


	5. Chapter 5

HIS WISH

**HIS WISH**

Chapter 5

**The Past: The Bonding **

"Who are you?" Shura asked as he climbed into the chamber through the window. He was not worried about being caught, because he could escape anytime he wanted to. However, the human inside the chamber intrigued him, for he had never been near any human before. When the human shook her head and clutched at her throat, Shura knew she could not talk. When he was near her, he sat down before her and stared straight into her face.

She was by far the most beautiful female he had seen. The human's hair was long and raven black. Her eyes, although were staring watchfully at him, but also held the light of gentleness. However, her cheeks and lips were almost bloodless, and he believed if she was healthy, she would be even more beautiful. _Like flowers…_

"I am Shura, the son of the Western Demon Lord. Can you spell your name?" Shura asked again and almost jumped from his seat when the human took his hand and drew on his palm with her finger.

_My…name…is…Rin…Nice…to…meet…you…_

"Why are you here alone? Are you a prisoner?" Shura asked while listening to the cheerful noises outside the chamber. He knew by now the human, Rin was not sick because he could not detect any scents of sickness lingering in the chamber. However, he could smell the scent of various medicine and herbs.

_My…father…is…the…lord…here…_

"That does not explain why you are here alone. You are not sick either, but they are feeding you herbs…and also some herbs I think you should not take. Like the one you drank a while ago, those are good for treating demon health, not human's." Shura explained and watched as the human listened vividly to what he said. Ever since he was two, he had been learning about herbs and poisons from Jaken. Then he further explained the effects of the herbs.

_The…priests…told…my…father…I…will…recover…if…I…drink…it…_

"Then he must be cheating your father. You are not sick. All you need to do is to get out and take in fresh air. Even I will get sick if I stay in this airless chamber for long." Shura said, missing the sad look on Rin's face as he was staring at the open window. A while ago, he detected the various scents of bloods and human sweats. He needed to leave now.

"Someone is coming. I have to go now." Shura said and started to rise, but Rin caught his hand and wrote something again.

_Will…you…come…again…?_

"I will when I am able to escape from Jaken's watchful eyes. I will tell you about Jaken next time." Shura said and blushed lightly when he saw the soft smile Rin gave him. In all his years of living in his father's lair, all the smiles others shown him were filled with vicious intentions, liking wanting to use him in getting near his father. However, Rin's smile was different. Rin's smile was purely for him and void of intentions. Shura found himself smiled back at her, and then he left when someone knocked on the door.

"Lady Rin, something has happened to you father when he was hunting!!"

WESTERN DEMON LAIR

Shura descended onto the ground silently after he had flew all the way from Rin's chamber into his father's lair. As he walked through the thick misty forest, he wondered what he should bring to Rin the next time he visited her. He felt he wanted to give her something, something that would make her smile at him again.

He looked around at his surrounding. The forest was filled with rare plants and colorful flowers. He recalled Rin's garden was filled with various type of flowers as well, although half dead. Then he decided he would bring some flowers the next time he visited. As he continued his walk towards his quarters, he began to make plan.

"Shura..."

Shura stilled himself when he heard the voice in the air; his father's voice. He had been so deep in his thought that he had missed his father's scent. From his father's tune, he knew his father was angry. _Damn Jaken…_

When he heard footsteps behind him, Shura slowly turned around and gulped slightly when he stared into his father's icy golden eyes. His father, Lord Sesshoumaru stood before him with the dragon beast beside him. It would seem his father had just returned from his patrol.

"Shura, you reek of human scents. Go wash yourself before I start your training." Sesshoumaru stated and walked pass by his son as he continued his way towards the living quarters.

"Yes Father." Shura replied as he stared at the back of his father. When his father was finally out of sight, he let out a deep breath. It would seem that his father did not have the intention of punishing him. _However I will beat Jaken to bloody pulp when I see him…_

Following his father's order, Shura changed his route and strolled towards one of the lakes in the forest. The lake water in the forest was unpolluted and was most fresh as compare to the water outside this forest. Other than lake waters, there were also hot springs in the forest. Like the lake waters, the hot springs were also unpolluted. As Shura began to shed his armors, an idea began to form in his mind as he stared at the water.

"…But Father might kill her…" Shura said to himself as he stepped into the water with his under robe. He wanted to bring Rin into his father's lair so she could heal herself from whatever sickness. The environment in his father's lair was most clean and unpolluted, and he was certain Rin would regain her health if she was to stay in this forest for a few days.

However, his father was known to hate humans. If his father was to see Rin, a human in his lair, he would definitely kill her. Shura pondered for reasons that would avoid having his father killed Rin. If Rin was to be his guest, perhaps his father might spare her life. Recalling Rin's smile, Shura promised he would protect her from his father if the time came.

RIN'S CHAMBER

Rin stared at the window which the young demon boy, Shura used to climb in and out. Two days had passed since his last visit and Rin began to think that he would not visit her again. Rin stared at the bowl of herbs in her hands. Shura had warned her not to drink the herb again because it would damage her health instead of recovering.

"Rin…?"

Rin's amber eyes widened when she heard Shura's voice from the window. He had come to visit her again, as promised. In the past years, the people she ever _talked _to were her father and Ryoko. The other people, including her siblings were too afraid to come near her, saying that she was cursed. In fact, since the last attempt of murder, she had been isolated from the rest by her father.

"_It is the only way to protect you…" _

Her father had said that when she asked why she was confined in the chamber, away from everyone. When she was unable to walk, her father hired numerous priests and priestesses. Everyday, she was forced to drink herbs after herbs. Sometimes, her father even had some priests and priestesses to perform weird rituals over her. She had been afraid of the rituals, but she had been unable to voice out, until when her father saw no improvements only then the rituals were put to a stop.

"Rin, I brought you some flowers I am sure you have never seen before."

Rin's thought ended when Shura spoke again. When the young demon boy handed the bunch of flowers to her, Rin almost felt herself crying. The flowers were beautiful. As Shura said, she had never seen such flowers before. The flower had countless pedals and white in color. _Moonlight white…_

"Do you like it? They are called the Moonlight Flower. Normally they only blossom under the moonlight…but I wanted you to see that and so I pick them last night." Shura stated and watched as Rin held the flowers to her chest, as if saying that she would treasure them. Then, he saw what he wanted to see; her smile.

When Rin pointed her finger at the wooden treasure box under a table nearby, Shura got her meaning and went to get the box for her. When he placed the box in Rin's laps, he watched as Rin opened the box and placed the flowers inside it, but not before taking out a string of fiery red ribbon.

Shura followed as Rin motioned him to sit before her with his back facing her. When he sat down in front of her, he felt Rin ran her fingers through his silver hair and sighed softly at how much comfort he got. Being near Rin made him forgot all the stress he acquired from his father and Jaken during the teaching and learning. In his father's presence, he would always felt weak and powerless. With Jaken, he was always being compared to his father. However with Rin, he knew who he was.

When Rin softly patted her shoulders as if she sensed he was depressed, Shura straightened his back and reached out a hand to touch his hair. He smiled when he felt Rin had had his hair tied up in a pony tail with the red ribbon. If Jaken ever see it, he would be bombed by lectures. However, he did not care because these were Rin's gifts; gifts that he would treasure.

"Thank you, Rin." Shura said and he turned to face Rin. In stead of writing words in his palm, Rin formed the words with her mouth.

_Thank you for the flowers…_

Then without any warning, Shura felt a pair of arms came around him and when he realized, he was in Rin's embrace. He did not struggle for he was too in shock. He did not struggle because he did not want to as well. For Shura, it was the first time anyone actually hugged him. Not even his father had ever hugged him, not that he wanted him to.

Closing his eyes, Shura felt strangely calm in her arms, as if nothing could reach him now. A feeling he had never felt in his life before. As always, he had been protecting others and fighting to protect his father's lands. His father had not see the need to protect him as he said only weak ones needed protection, therefore, he also had been protecting himself with his own fighting skills and abilities. He had never had the idea of relying on another, not even his father.

Slowly and softly, Shura closed his small arms around Rin's waist. He felt peace. He felt warmth. He felt protected. He felt himself wanted, and he felt himself loved.

A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently for my updates. I will try to finish all stories by this year because I have other stories waiting to be posted. Once again, thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

HIS WISH

**HIS WISH **

Chapter 6

**The Past: First Encounter **

Sitting on a cushion in his chamber, Shura hummed softly as he cleaned his sword with cottons. He had learned the tune form Rin from his visit. Although she could not speak, she could still hum. Shura almost smiled when he recalled he had actually fallen asleep in Rin's arms after listening to her humming.

A breeze of fresh air brushed through him from the open door leading to the garden, causing his sliver hair to float around him. When his eyes caught the sight of the red ribbon attached to his hair, he smiled. When he retuned from visiting Rin, he had expected Jaken to yell at him for accepting gift from human. However, luckily for him, Jaken was out patrolling the borders with his father.

He was not afraid of Jaken. In fact, he could easily kill the toad if not for his father. Putting the sword back into the sheath, Shura stood up from the floor and gazed at the garden, wondering when would be the good time to take Rin into his father's lair.

_Thump!! _

The loud noise coming from outside his quarters indicated that his father and Jaken had returned from patrolling. As a custom, he went outside to greet his father. When he was at the open field, his golden eyes widened at the sight of two headless demons lying on the ground at his father's feet.

"Father, what happened?" Shura asked as he approached his father, his eyes never leaving the corpses. From the pattern of the wounds, he was sure they were killed by his father with his whip claws.

"They are invaders, Lord Shura. They came into Lord Sesshoumaru's land without permission." Jaken answered for his lord. When he finally looked at the young lord, his heart almost stopped at the shock of what he saw.

With his hair tied up, young Lord Shura looked almost the same as the previous lord, Lord InuTaisho. However, that was not the problem. The problem was the thing attached to the young lord's hair; a human thing. He took a glance at Lord Sesshoumaru and gulped when he saw his lord's eyes narrowing in the finding. _He smelled it!! _

"Lord Shura, take that offensive human ornament down this instance!!" Jaken yelled and attempted to remove the thing by himself when the young lord did not move a muscle at all. Before he was able to touch it, he found himself facing the tip of the sword, and the deadly glare the young lord gave him.

Shura glared at the toad demon for daring to touch the gift Rin gave him, and to call it offensive. He was the heir of Western Land and did not need a low down servant to tell him what to do. Seeing the scared look on Jaken's face, Shura calmed himself and took the sword away from Jaken's throat. However, he had not expected Jaken to counterattack. He gasped when Jaken suddenly jumped from the ground and grabbed onto the ribbon, taking it off from his hair.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU SCUM!!" Shura shouted and tried to reach Jaken, but he was too late and he watched as Jaken burned the ribbon to ashes onto the ground. _Rin's gift…_

Jaken sighed when he was finally able to get rid of the human stuff. As comparing to Lord Sesshoumaru's rage, young Lord Shura's anger was not as scary. When he was about to turn and face Sesshoumaru, telling him that the offensive stuff had been destroyed, he suddenly found himself knocked to the ground. He gulped when he stared into a pair of bloody red eyes. When the young lord raised his claws, ready to kill, Jaken closed his eyes and prayed.

"Stop, Shura."

Shura stopped his attack just inches from Jaken. He gritted his teeth until he tasted blood, and curled his claws into fist until the tip of his claws pierced into his palm, drawing blood. He turned his blood filled eyes to his father's golden one, and challenged his order. _Rin's gift…_

"Stop, Shura." Sesshoumaru ordered again as he stared at his son with his golden eyes. He was surprised when his son turned to snarl at him. Although everyone presented at the open field gasped at the rudeness shown to the demon lord, Sesshoumaru himself did not feel offended. In fact, he was proud of his son, finally able to show his fang and challenged him. However, his son was too young and inexperienced. He watched as his son's red eyes slowly turned into golden color and knew his son had given up the challenge.

"Shura, go back inside." Sesshoumaru ordered but he smiled slightly when his son openly defied his order by changing into his real form and left the lair in a flash. He knew his son was going to visit the human again. Just as long as his son did not overstep himself, Sesshoumaru would not interfere in his son's interests and curiosity.

HUMAN STRONGHOLD (THE HALL)

Ryoko bowed before her lord before sitting herself on the floor. She was surprised that Lord Soma had ordered her to the hall to report Lady Rin's health. Normally, the lord himself would come into Rin's chamber to see for himself. Ryoko wondered what was happening.

"How is my daughter faring?" Soma asked.

"It is as usual, my lord. Lady Rin seems…as usual." Ryoko replied and frowned sadly. There was no improvement on Lady Rin's health after all the herbs and medicines bought to heal her.

"…I see…" Soma said softly, wondering if it was his fault for not able to save his beloved daughter from the vicious bitch Raira. Raira was used to be normal until she gave birth to Rin. Since the birth, Raira had become extremely depressed and was very paranoid over every little thing. She had become insane.

He still vividly remembered the expression on Rin's face when he executed Raira in public. She seemed lost. Right after the execution, his daughter fell sick. She was unable to talk or walk, and seemed to loose hope in living. _My dear Rin…_

"My lord, may I suggest that we should try other methods? Like hot spring…" Ryoko said but stopped when her lord shook his head. Something stirred within Ryoko, like a warning. She could feel something was amiss in the situation. Lord Soma, who always looked young and strong even at the age of sixty, had suddenly looked like as if he was passed sixty. He looked defeated.

"What we should do…is to let her go." Soma said and sobbed, finally unable to hide his feeling. Few days ago, he had received a missive that a war was coming. Several Daimyo had targeted his land for the attack and compared to their strength and the amount of warriors and soldiers, Soma knew it was a losing battle for him.

"My lord…there must be a way…" Ryoko said and cried out when a nearby servant placed a bowl before her; a bowl of poison.

"War is coming. I have predicted that it is a losing battle. You know what would have become of the women captured by the enemies. At least for Rin, she can escape that fate." Soma explained softly and lowered his head in defeat. This time, he would save his beloved daughter.

Ryoko placed her hands around the bowl and cried. She knew what her lord meant, and also realized that her lord was right. Setting her Lady Rin free was the best healing method.

RIN'S CHAMBER

Rin woke up from her nap when she heard someone knocking at the door of her chamber. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Rin looked at the afternoon sky through the window and knew it was time for medicine. When the door opened and Ryoko stepped inside carrying a bowl, Rin slowly sat up from her futon.

"Lady Rin, the…herbs…please finish it." Ryoko whispered softy, unable to meet her lady's eyes. After placing the bowl at her lady's hands, Ryoko sat down beside her and waited.

Rin stared at the bowl of herbs with distaste. Although it was not the herbs she usually drink, but it smelled as awful. She looked at Ryoko, hoping that Ryoko would allow her not to drink the herbs. However, Ryoko was not looking at her, but on the ground, as if she was thinking something very serious. Sighing, Rin knew she could not escape this time. So slowly, she brought the bowl to her lips and drank the herbs.

"RIN!! NO!!"

Shura busted into Rin's chamber and knocked the bowl from Rin's hands, spilling the leftover herbs onto the futon. He had been waiting at the garden because he realized someone else was with Rin. When he detected the foul scent of poison, he had not though that it was meant for Rin. When he took a peak at Rin's chamber, he was horrified that Rin was actually drinking the poison.

"Rin, Rin!! Vomit it out!! Faster!!" Shura shouted while shaking Rin's shoulder, ignoring the shocking look on another person. When he saw Rin paled and clutched her stomach, he knew he was too late. He turned to the person who gave her the poison.

"How dare you…!! DIE!!" Shura said as he took out his sword. When he was about to slash at the human servant, Rin held onto his sleeve to stop him. She did not want him to kill the person trying to kill her. Gritting his teeth, he kept his sword and turned towards Rin.

"Hold onto me." With that, both he and Rin disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the shocked Ryoko alone in the chamber.

SESSHOUMARU'S LAIR

Shura placed Rin onto the ground beside the lake before running off to find some herbs that he knew could cleanse the poison. When he found some, he quickly went back to Rin. He paled when he smelled blood. _Rin's blood…_

"Rin, chew this." Shura said as he placed the leaf into Rin's mouth, ignoring the blood that tricked out from the corner of her lips. When Rin vomited out the leaf along with blood, Shura could almost feel his heart stopped. While watching Rin suffered and unable to do a single thing, he felt so useless. Clutching Rin's hands, he thought of other ways to cleanse the poison, unaware of the approaching figure behind him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sight before him with distaste. He had just decided not to interfere with his son's interest and curiosity, but to have his son bringing the human into his lair was unforgivable. He watched as his son became alert at his presence, and he raised his claws, ready to strike.

"Father, your blood; your blood is the antidote to all poisons." Shura said and turned to look at his father with a wild look on his face.

"Shura, you lose yourself." Sesshoumaru said and ceased his attack when he saw the human lying in Shura's arms; a woman who was dying.

"Father, please. I beg you. This will be the last time, I promise!!" Shura begged and clutched his father's sleeve. If his father could save Rin, he would do anything.

Rin fell in and out of consciousness as pains continued to stab her. She tried to open her eyes, but she could only see blurred figures. However, she knew someone other than Shura was with her as she could hear different voices.

"Please Father, I beg you."

Rin frowned in pain. Shura sounded hurt. What had happened to cause Shura such pain? He was a sweet child, and did not deserve any pain at all. Reaching her hand out slowly, Rin touched the young demon's cheek, and found her hand touching something wet as well. She winced in pain but forced herself to smile, to assure him that she was fine.

Sesshoumaru saw the human comforting his son even though she was in much pain. His son had cried. It was the first time ever since he was born. He did not understand why his son cared so much about the human. But if saving the human would bring his son' usual self back again, he was willing to risk it.

Standing beside the human, Sesshoumaru cut open a wound on his arm with his claw and let his blood dripped onto the human. Once she was healed, he would have Jaken send her back to where she came from.

Rin felt someone clutching her jaw to force her to drink the bitter liquid dripping all over her face. She tried to turn her face away but was unable to do so. She knew the person holding her jaw open was not Shura, for his hand was too big for a child. _Who…_

"Drink it if you want to live."

Rin found the voice to be calming her; voice that filled with power and life. Slowly, her struggle began to cease and her body began to obey the voice. She wanted to live. Her instinct told her to take the liquid into her body.

_I want to live…_

A/N: Finally Sesshoumaru and Rin are on the same stage. Next, they will get to know one another.

**The feeling Shura has for Rin. **

What Shura feels for Rin is not the love between man and woman, but kinship and friendship. He is only a six-year-old child. He also yearns for Rin in the way a child yearns for mother. A child should be a child. While with Sesshoumaru, Ryuya is unable to be a child because of the responsibility of being an heir and the desire to meet his father's expectation. With Rin, he is a child and has no pretense on his behavior or attitude. He acts like how a child should act like, and when Rin is hurt, he acts like a son who has lost his mother. That's all.

This is a Sess/Rin fiction. However, the idea of father and son fallen in love at the same woman is very tempting. I'll wait until all current stories are done. Ja.


End file.
